Tom Jedusor et le sentiment d'amour
by Uranie
Summary: Que sait on de Tom Jedusor? alors qu'il n'est encore qu'élève à Poudlard, il rencontre Cassandre, une jeune fille brillante de griffondor. mais peut il vraiment aimer? je vous annonce que le chap 4 est là! alors review, hein?
1. La fin des vacances

**Tom Jedusor et le sentiment d'amour**

* * *

**Résumé : **Alors voilà, on sait que Voldemort ne connaît pas l'amour ; mais que sait-on vraiment de Tom Jedusor ? C'est toute la question, et pour savoir, il fait remonter à ses années de Poudlard, et à sa rencontre avec une autre étudiante…

**Rating : **M, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir des scènes un peu violentes par la suite, alors je prends mes précautions tout de suite.

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne possède rien, à par les personnages qui relèvent de mon invention. De toute façon, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de posséder Voldemort, merci bien…

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : La fin des vacances

Tom Jedusor était un garçon patient. Si si. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il était assis dans la grande salle du réfectoire à essayer de faire retenir une leçon de géographie à un gamin de neuf ans obstiné. Dehors il faisait une chaleur infernale, à l'intérieur ce n'était pas mieux, et il aurait bien aimé un verre de citronnade…Mais non, il devait servir de professeur particulier à ce gosse idiot. Si il avait eu le droit, il aurait depuis longtemps utilisé un sortilège pour se débarrasser de cette corvée ridicule.

Vivre à l'orphelinat n'était déjà pas très drôle en temps ordinaire, mais là, la rage commençait à s'installer en lui. Il était le plus âgé des pensionnaires ; les jeunes enfants doux, charmants et agréables étaient facilement adoptés. Lui n'avait jamais été doux, charmant, et encore moins agréable. Il n'avait donc jamais été adopté, et devait continuer à supporter cette prison. Heureusement, la perspective d'un destin magique égayait un peu les choses, et songer à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait entreprendre une fois devenu un immense sorcier était la seule satisfaction de sa vie.

En attendant ce futur, il devait faire face au présent. La directrice de l'orphelinat, sachant qu'il était un élève brillant, sans toutefois savoir exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien apprendre dans son école, l'avait personnellement chargé de certains enfants en vue de la rentrée scolaire, pour les faire travailler un peu. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire : la vie chez les moldus était si peu intéressante !

- Donc, reprenons : la capitale de l'Australie est…

Mais le gosse regardait par la fenêtre les autres enfants en train de jouer avec le tuyau d'arrosage et de s'asperger mutuellement. Jedusor poussa un soupir.

- On peut aussi essayer plus simple : la capitale de l'Angleterre est…

Le garçon regardait toujours de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il poussa un petit soupir d'envie.

- Je peux aussi employer la manière forte…

Il attrapa entre ses doigts le lobe d'oreille du gamin qui se mit à essayer de se débattre et à pousser des petits cris, étouffés par les clameurs venant de la cour. Jedusor, d'un ton calme et posé repris :

- Nous disions donc que la capitale de l'Australie était…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit étrange, accompagné de l'apparition d'un hibou grand duc qui profita du fait que la fenêtre était ouverte pour venir se poser sur la table de travail et y déposer une enveloppe.

Jedusor, sans se départir de son calme, lâcha le garçon et pris l'enveloppe dans sa main.

- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Le gamin prit la phrase pour lui et se précipita dehors, content d'échapper à la cruelle pince de son professeur, mais aussi heureux à l'idée de rejoindre ses amis. Le hibou aussi quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, Tom ouvrit la lettre ; elle portait le sceau de Poudlard.

- Enfin, elle est arrivée, ma lettre…

Il murmurait, mais sa voix trahissait sa satisfaction à tenir le précieux laissé passé qui allait le ramener chez lui, dans le monde de la magie. Lui qui était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard en personne ne pouvait tout de même pas être forcé à rester tout le temps au milieu de ses êtres humains médiocres, qui ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de la magie.

A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il découvrit la traditionnelle annonce de la date de rentrée, ainsi que la listes de ses fournitures. Il n'aurait qu'à se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait travaillé une partie de l'été chez Barjot&Beurk, et cet argent lui servirait à payer tout cela.

La perspective de pouvoir se remettre à pratiquer la magie librement l'excitait au plus haut point, mais son bonheur fut à son comble quand il se rendit compte qu'une autre feuille accompagnait sa lettre : il était nommé préfet en chef. Sa cinquième année allait être passionnante songea-t-il.

* * *

si vous avez des remarques à faire, ou juste si vous voulez me laisser un petit mot: Dites-le avec une review!!! bizz à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

PS: axelle, t'inquiète, j'ai mis l'autre perso dans le deuxième chap! et merci pour ton coup de pouce!


	2. La fin des vacances encore!

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA FIN DES VACANCES, ENCORE**

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre, et c'est ce qui réveilla Cassandre. C'était encore les vacances, et elle voulait profiter un peu du privilège des grasses matinées avant d'être confrontée à son réveil matin et à ses camarades de dortoir, toutes plus rapides à se lever qu'elle.

Elle regarda tout de même l'heure : il était plus de dix heures. Son grand père n'allait pas tarder à monter la réveiller : il valait mieux qu'elle se lève tout de suite. Elle s'étira une dernière fois dans son lit douillet, puis se prépara et descendit.

Le manoir était grand, et un immense parc l'entourait. Tout était silencieux : son grand père devait être dans son bureau, à lire le journal, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Elle alla donc à la cuisine. Scali, l'elfe de maison qui leur servait de cuisinière vint à sa rencontre.

- Oh, mademoiselle, vous êtes déjà levée. Scali est contente de vous voir. Une lettre est arrivée pour vous ; elle vient de Poudlard.

Tout en souriant, l'elfe tendit à la jeune fille sa lettre de Poudlard. Des pas se firent alors entendre, et son grand père entra dans la cuisine.

- Toujours aussi matinale, dit-il ironiquement. J'avais espéré que Poudlard t'aurait enseigné comment ne pas traîner au lit plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Tiens, ta lettre est arrivée.

- Oui. Je ne l'ai même pas encore ouverte. Et bonjour à toi aussi.

Monsieur Blake avait toujours eu un caractère d'ours, mais il était très attaché à sa petite fille, et malgré les apparences, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il était la seule famille encore en vie de la jeune fille.

Cassandre ouvrit l'enveloppe : la date de la rentrée et la liste de ses fournitures scolaires s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'une autre feuille. Elle la regarda, intriguée, et lut :

_Mademoiselle Blake, nous avons le plaisir de vous faire part de notre décision de vous nommer préfète en chef pour la prochaine année scolaire. Nous espérons que vous saurez vous montrez digne de notre confiance, et faire honneur à cette très digne et importante tâche…_

Elle était préfète en chef ! C'était incroyable ! Bien sûr, elle comptait parmi les meilleurs élèves de son année, et elle était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, comme tous les autres griffondors d'ailleurs.

- C'est fantastique ! Je suis préfète en chef. Cette cinquième année va être fabuleuse !!!Wouahou !

Son grand père sourit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Cassandre se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle y allait seule, mais devait retrouver des amies de l'école une fois sur place. Elle alla chez le libraire en premier. Elle adorait cet endroit magique entre tous, avec ses piles de livres, qui faisaient ressembler l'endroit à une sorte de grotte où toutes les découvertes étaient possibles. Malheureusement, les mauvaises découvertes aussi.

Au détour d'une colonne, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tom Jedusor. Le jeune homme était plongé dans un livre, et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était là. Bien sûr, Cassandre le connaissait : ils avaient été préfets l'année dernière, elle pour griffondor, lui pour serpentard. Il avait reçu une médaille après les étranges incidents qui s'étaient produits, et qui avaient coûté la vie à une élève, sans compter qu'Hagrid, un garçon que Cassandre aimait bien avait été renvoyé. Elle ne croyait toujours pas qu'il était coupable, mais les évènements avaient été très étrange, et Jedusor n'avait rien fait pour éclairer les choses. Il n'en avait pas parlé, et laissé les rumeurs les plus folles se répandre.

C'était un garçon étrange. Il ne parlait qu'aux élèves de sa propre maison, ne voyait même pas les autres. Il ne répondait presque jamais en classe, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était l'élève le plus brillant. Une aura de mystère l'entourait en toute circonstance. Pourtant… Pourtant, réfléchit Cassandre, c'était aussi un garçon charmant, qui n'avait jamais causé le moindre ennui, et qui en plus de tout était plutôt séduisant.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser à ça plus longtemps.

Jedusor s'était soudain senti observé. En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement le cas. Cassandre Blake était à un mètre de lui et le regardait d'un air songeur.

- Tu veux quelque chose Blake ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu froide.

Il n'aimait pas être observé, et il n'aimait pas les griffondors. La jeune fille rougit un peu.

- Hum non… Je cherche un livre, c'est tout. Dans le département de soins aux créatures magiques.

- C'est sur l'étagère qui est juste là, dit-il d'un ton détaché, avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre.

Cassandre avança vers l'étagère indiquée. Elle se trouvait juste derrière Tom, et les allées n'étaient pas très larges – juste assez pour une personne- et il faisait encore très chaud en cette fin d'été… Bref, en passant, elle le frôla. La sensation était étrange. Jedusor lui-même la sentit. Cassandre se mit à la recherche du livre marqué sur sa liste.

- Il est sur la troisième étagère, dit-il doucement, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées alors qu'elle cherchait le livre.

Elle le trouva et s'en saisit.

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

Après un silence :

- Alors, tes vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-elle.

Jedusor se retourna pour lui faire face. Le regard qu'il affichait indiquait clairement son été de consternation.

- Je t'ai donné une indication, mais ça ne signifiait pas que je souhaitais engager une conversation avec toi.

Cette réplique cinglante fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune fille.

- Eh bien dans ce cas je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Tom, dit-elle d'une voix très ferme. Et je constate au passage que tu sais toujours être aussi sympathique avec les gens.

Sur ces mots elle le quitta, non sans devoir passer encore une fois à côté de lui, et en le frôlant. L'effet fut encore le même, amplifié encore par la tension et l'électricité dans l'air, entre leur deux corps. Jedusor la regarda se diriger vers la caisse pour payer ses livres, puis quitter la librairie. A peine était-elle dehors qu'elle tombait dans les bras de deux autres filles, qu'il reconnu aussitôt pour être aussi de la maison griffondor.

Après tout, il allait pouvoir continuer sa lecture. Toutefois, la tension dans son corps ne se dissipait pas. Là où elle l'avait frôlé, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme une démangeaison, mais en plus agréable. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux filles en règle générale. Les ambitions magiques qu'il portait en lui le poussaient à étudier et à travailler sans relâche afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait tant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, surtout pas pour une stupide friffondor.

* * *

**Voilà, un autre petit chap de passé !! voui voui. Bon ben, qq petites reviews, ça serait pas du luxe, hein. Ça me donnerait un peu du courage, alors n'hésitez pas. Et même si c'est des critiques, je suis preneuse. Si ça peut rendre l'histoire meilleure…**


	3. Dans le train

**CHAPITRE 3 : DANS LE TRAIN**

****

* * *

****

**Coucou, voilà le nouveau chap : j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai changé le rating : de M je l'ai passé à T, parce qu'en fait, je pense pas que ce sera aussi violent que ce que j'avais prévu. Peut-être qu'il y aura un chap un peu dure, mais je le signalerais à l'avance. Enjoy !!**

* * *

Jedusor regardait le train. Le Poudlard express allait enfin le ramener chez lui, là où il se sentait en sécurité, ou plutôt là où il était le plus puissant, au milieu des sorciers. La foule des élèves et des familles se fondait dans le paysage du quai. Jedusor ne s'intéressait pas à ses débordements de tendresse et d'affection ; c'était si futile, si dérisoire. Mais, tout d'un coup, un visage apparu, qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il avait même croisé il n'y avait pas si longtemps : Elle. Sans aucun doute, elle était à ses yeux l'élève la plus intéressante de toute l'école. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas aussi passionnants pour lui. Cassandre avait beau être à griffondor, en fait, ça ne la rendait que plus stimulante pour lui.

Il la détailla des yeux : elle portait une fine robe rouge à bretelles, plutôt courte. La couleur était vive, et contrastait avec sa chevelure blonde et sa peau si claire. Le tissu laissait peu d'imagination au niveau des formes de son corps. Jedusor grimaça malgré lui : il préférait de très loin les études à toutes les autres formes de divertissement qu'aimaient tant les autres étudiants. Et pourtant, il devait bien avouer que Cassandre était très attirante. Depuis la cérémonie de répartition, lors de leur première année, il l'avait remarqué. Elle était belle, pas jolie comme les autres filles ; non, elle était belle. Il n'y avait rien d'évident en elle, elle ne se laissait pas prendre facilement, et il aimait cela. En quelque sorte, elle était tout à fait le genre de défi qu'il appréciait. Mais son ambition était ailleurs. Pourtant, pendant les vacances, elle avait encore embelli : son corps était celui d'une jeune femme à présent, plus celui d'une adolescente. Elle s'était développé de manière plus qu'harmonieuse : elle était parfaite, songea-t-il, et extrêmement attirante, même pour une griffondor.

Mais il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit. Empoignant sa valise d'un geste vif, il monta à bord du train et chercha son compartiment. En tant que préfet en chef, il avait l'obligation de passer le voyage dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs, afin que les préfets, s'ils constataient le moindre problème à bord du train, puissent rapidement les trouver afin de les avertir.

Une fois sa valise callée dans le porte bagages, il s'assit confortablement, un livre sur les genoux, qu'il commença à lire, savourant ses derniers moments de paix avant que les autres préfets ne viennent.

Cassandre, sur le quai, disait au revoir à son grand-père.

- Bien, j'espère que tu sauras prendre au sérieux tes nouvelles responsabilités de préfète en chef.

- Oui ! répondit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Tu sais je n'ais plus trois ans ; je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Hum, je n'en doute pas, mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa la jeune fille. Je t'écrirais une fois arrivée.

Devant l'air de son grand-père, Cassandre leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Je promets, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ca me va, alors.

Sur ces mots, il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je parte tout de suite, j'ai un rendez-vous important au ministère.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille dans le compartiment des préfets, alors…

Ils se séparèrent là, et Cassandre monta à son tour dans le Poudlard Express. Dans le couloir, elle retrouva ses deux meilleures amies : Clara, élève à griffondor, et Jane, élève à serdaigle. Elle les salua puis se dirigea vers le compartiment du fond du couloir. Elle avait déjà croisé Clara et Jane sur le chemin de Traverse, quelques jours plus tôt, et les avait mis au courant de sa nomination au poste de préfète en chef. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs études à Poudlard, Cassandre n'allait pas pouvoir faire le trajet avec ses deux meilleures amies. En un sens, ça la rendait un peu triste : l'habitude de se raconter ses vacances dans les moindres détails, l'excitation de revoir l'école, les premiers ragots qui circulaient sur les élèves… Tous ces bavardages ridicules et amusants allaient lui manquer. Nul doute que le voyage dans le compartiment des préfets allait être beaucoup moins réjouissant.

Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout.

Arrivée face à la porte du compartiment, elle remarque qu'elle était la première car aucun bruit à l'intérieur ne laissait supposer que quelqu'un d'autre soit déjà là. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle reçut un choc :

- Toi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Face à elle, assis à côté de la fenêtre, plongé dans un livre apparemment passionnant, ne se trouvait nul autre que le préfet des serpentards, Tom Jedusor. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'air ennuyé, mais Cassandre ne savait pas exactement pourquoi : parce qu'elle était là, où parce qu'elle l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture. Les deux probablement, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Cassandre n'ajouta rien. C'était plus prudent pour le moment. Elle monta difficilement sa valise dans le porte bagages. Evidemment, Jedusor ne bougea pas pour l'aider. Elle s'assit alors. Elle aussi avait pris soin de se sortir un livre pour s'occuper un peu durant le voyage.

Le train n'était pas encore parti, et on pouvait encore entendre les bruits de la foule sur le quai. Mais, tout d'un coup, la voix de Jedusor brisa le silence du compartiment.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi pour être préfète en chef.

Ce n'était pas une question, il l'affirmait. Cassandre ne lui avait rien dit, ils n'avaient même pas parlé. Comment savait-il ça ?

Il sembla qu'il avait lu ses pensées car il précisa, avec un sourire en coin :

- C'est en tout cas ce qui est écrit sur l'écusson que tu portes sur le décolleté de ta robe. A moins que tu ne l'ais volé à quelqu'un…Mais un griffondor ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était purement rhétorique, et Cassandre l'avait bien compris. Il l'agaçait avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Très finement remarqué Jedusor, répondit-elle. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi cette soudaine attention portée aux moindres détails de ma tenue ? Es-tu observateur avec tout le monde, ou est-ce juste la perspective de mon décolleté qui a attiré ton regard ?

La question était mesquine -trop de la part d'une griffondor- mais si elle voulait prendre l'ascendant sur Jedusor, Cassandre devait employer ses armes à lui. Et cela semblait marcher car le serpentard ne resta pas de marbre. Un rictus de dédain, ou peut-être même de colère, se dessina aussitôt sur son visage d'habitude si charmant. Cassandre avait touché en plein dans le mille.

De son côté, Jedusor n'aurait pour rien au monde avoué qu'effectivement le décolleté de la jeune fille assise juste en face de lui avait pour le moins attiré son regard. Mais il avait l'habitude d'être observateur, et de ne pas laisser passer le moindre détail. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse cette remarque, cette petite effrontée ?

Il renifla d'un air méprisant, devant le sourire apparemment réjoui de la jeune fille, puis pris la parole, afin de mettre les choses au clair.

- Pour ne laisser planer aucun doute, je tiens à souligner le fait qu'aucun décolleté d'aucune élève de griffondor quelle qu'elle soit ne peut attirer mes regards. Surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi commun de toi, Blake. Crois-moi, il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'intéresser. D'autre part, il se trouve que je suis personnellement intéressé par cet insigne, vu que c'est moi ton alter ego.

Il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots en insistant bien. Cassandre eut un hoquet de stupeur. Quoi ? Lui ! Evidemment il était brillant, et charmant aussi. Peut-être trop charmant d'ailleurs : il avait le don de se faire bien voir des gens qu'il fallait. Et de la part d'un serpentard, cette attitude ne pouvait pas être complètement innocente.

- Donc, finit-elle par articuler difficilement, c'est toi qui va être préfet en chef cette année. Très bien. Visiblement, tes exploits de l'année passée ont été grandement estimés.

Jedusor eut alors un petit sourire à la fois narquois et très énigmatique, que Cassandre ne put déchiffrer. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le loisir de poursuivre cette conversation car les préfets commencèrent à arriver. Le train s'était mis à bouger : ils retournaient à Poudlard.

La réunion des préfets eut lieu dès que tous les préfets furent arrivés. Ce fut court, et Cassandre et Jedusor se retrouvèrent donc très rapidement seuls, dans le compartiment silencieux, où aucun d'eux n'avait rien à dire à l'autre. Une certaine tension était même palpable. Cassandre supportait en effet assez mal de devoir passer toute une année avec Jedusor comme alter ego. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision durant l'année qui s'annonçait.

De son côté, le serpentard ne lisait qu'à moitié son livre. Il survolait les lignes, son esprit vagabondant dans les airs, et plus précisément vers la banquette qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, et son regard, malgré lui, avait tendance à se poser sur la jeune fille. Il se demandait comment le hasard avait pu permettre une telle chose. Bien sûr, elle était une sorcière plutôt douée. Et nul doute qu'un certain nombre de professeurs de l'école pensaient qu'elle était digne de confiance. Mais… comment dire : ce n'était quand même qu'une griffondor ! Et il prévoyait déjà de ne pas faciliter la tâche à sa « collègue » dans ses devoirs de préfète en chef.

Un accord tacite maintint le silence tout le temps du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. Ils prirent chacun leurs valises, y rangèrent leurs livres respectifs, et descendirent du train sans s'adresser le moindre mot, s'occupant chacun de leur côté des élèves de première année qui ne savaient pas par où il fallait se diriger.

Finalement, tout le monde prit le chemin du château sans encombres.

C'est une drôle d'année qui commence, songea Cassandre en regardant la silhouette de Jedusor se découper au loin.

Une fois la répartition finie, le professeur Dippet, directeur de l'école, prononça son habituel discours de début d'année, et fit les annonces.

- Enfin, conclu-t-il fièrement, je tiens à vous annoncer les préfets en chef qui ont été choisis par vos professeurs pour cette année et la suivante. Après les délibérations qui s'imposaient, nous avons tous conclut, et ce à l'unanimité des voix, que les plus à même d'occuper ces fonctions étaient Tom Jedusor, de la maison serpentard, et Cassandre Blake, de la maison griffondor.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les griffondors applaudirent vivement cette nouvelle : l'une des leurs avait été choisie pour cet immense honneur, et ils en étaient tous fiers. De leur côté, les serpentards furent plus discrets. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature de se montrer trop enjoués à propos de quoi que ce soit, et par ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement surpris que leur camarade si brillent et si respecté soit nommé à ce poste.

Les deux autres maisons aussi étaient en émois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une griffondor et un serpentard, préfets en chef ensemble ? Mais à quoi les professeurs avaient-ils bien pu penser ? De belles bagarres en perspective ! En même temps, tous les élèves compatissaient secrètement avec Cassandre : devoir passer deux ans à supporter ce très étrange Jedusor ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mais le professeur Dippet fit un signe à Cassandre et à Jedusor pour les retenir un moment. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, il leur parla.

- Hum, oui, alors comme vous le savez probablement déjà, les préfets en chef ont leur propres appartements, leurs propres dortoirs, pour des raisons pratiques. Je vais donc vous les montrer et vous faire visiter.

En silence, les deux élèves le suivirent dans les étages de l'école. Finalement, il stoppa face à un tableau représentant le dieu Pan. Il prononça le mot de passe, et ils purent tous trois pénétrer dans les appartements des préfets en chef.

Cassandre dut reconnaître que la salle était absolument magnifique. Elle était spacieuse, surtout pour deux personnes. Il y avait une grande cheminée, un canapé et deux fauteuils près de cette cheminée, une table avec deux chaises pour y travailler, et des étagères avec des livres. Une gigantesque fenêtre donnait à voir sur le par cet la forêt interdite. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait trois portes.

- Ces portes, indiqua Dippet, mènent à vos chambres respectives. Celle de droite est la votre Jedusor, et celle de gauche est la votre, miss Blake. La porte du milieu mène à votre salle de bain, qui est commune. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous posera de problème de la partager ; je vous fais confiance, vous saurez cohabiter de la façon la plus harmonieuse qui soit.

Cassandre en doutait, d'autant qu'à ce moment précis, Jedusor lui lança un regard en quoi qui signifiait clairement : « si tu veux quoi que ce soit, il va falloir que tu te battes pour ça. Tu es sur mon territoire ».

Sur ce, le professeur Dippet leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla.

Jedusor se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Enfin, il allait avoir une chambre en propre, avec personne d'autre pour troubler son calme et le silence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que la pièce était décorée aux couleurs de sa maison. Il en ressenti une certaine fierté : après tout, ces couleurs étaient les siennes à plus d'un égard. Il essaya le lui, qui lui parut confortable bien qu'un peu mou. Après un bref état des lieux, il décida d'aller rendre visite à sa voisine de chambrée.

Sans surprise lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit les couleurs de griffondor sur les murs et les rideaux. Hum, c'était parfaitement inélégant. Il renifla de mépris. Cassandre, à ce moment là, se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Je te préviens que ceci n'est pas ton domaine Jedusor, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne viendrais surtout pas envahir cette pièce. La décoration ne me convient pas, je te la laisse.

- Trop aimable, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Jedusor releva l'ironie mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Donc, dit-il lentement, il semblerait que nous devions nous supporter pendant deux ans…

- Oui, en effet.

- … à moins évidemment qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Cassandre. Jedusor avait parlé d'un air dégagé, et en même temps il ne semblait pas que ce ne soit que des paroles en l'air. Finalement, il se révélait encore plus troublant que ce qu'elle pensait. Cassandre décida qu'à partir de maintenant elle resterait tout le temps sur ses gardes avec le préfet en chef.

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire énigmatique, qui décidément était sa spécialité pensa la jeune fille, et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Pioufffff… voilà un nouveau chapy ! c'est pas rien à écrire. (regard suppliant) : une ptit review, ça ferait vachement plaisir. Bizz à tous !**


	4. Tensions

**CHAPITRE 4 : ****Tensions**

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chap : j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Petite info : en fait, ils sont en sixième année (je sais en théorie ils sont pas sensés être préfets en chef, mais bon… c'est une fic !!). **

* * *

Contre toute attente, la cohabitation entre les deux préfets en chef se déroula plutôt bien. Comme Cassandre s'en aperçut très vite, Jedusor était le garçon le plus gentil qui soit, à partir du moment où personne ne lui adressait le moindre mot. Ainsi, ils ne parlaient jamais à part lors des réunions de préfets, qui heureusement étaient peu nombreuses.

Jedusor disparaissait pour aller Merlin seul savait où, tandis que la jeune fille retournait souvent à la salle commune des griffondors pour y faire ses devoirs en compagnie de ses amies.

Mais les devoirs ne tardèrent pas à devenir beaucoup plus important ; les professeurs les surchargeaient, et Cassandre, qui comptaient parmi les meilleurs élèves de son année grâce à ses efforts, décida de changer un peu ses habitudes. Au début du mois d'Octobre, elle commença à fréquenter plus régulièrement la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud encore pour cette période de l'année, et à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, la chaleur était encore pire. Cassandre, comme tous les autres élèves, avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière ; elle ne portait que sa jupe et son chemisier d'uniforme, dont elle avait même remonté les manches.

Un samedi matin, elle se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque ; il était déjà tard, et en arrivant, elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle allait avoir du mal à trouver une place de libre. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir de son lit, et commença à se chercher une place. Beaucoup d'élèves de sixième et septième années étaient là. Les cours étaient de plus en plus durs, et il fallait travailler deux fois plus qu'en temps ordinaire.

Finalement, elle avisa une table. C'était une table pour deux, et seul un siège était occupé. La personne assise là disparaissait entièrement derrière un énorme livre de sortilèges, si bien que Cassandre ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait enfin pouvoir s'asseoir et poser ses affaires pour travailler.

Elle s'approcha donc, s'éclaircit la voix et demanda calmement :

- Pardon, est-ce que ça ne te déranges pas si je me mets là ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Cela se passa comme au ralenti. Le livre s'abaissa, découvrant le visage de la mystérieuse personne. Cassandre retint son souffle : c'était Tom Jedusor. Il était confortablement installé sur sa chaise, une pile de livres devant lui, et portait son uniforme scolaire au complet, robe de sorcier incluse, comme si rien pas même la chaleur suffocante ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être totalement maître de lui-même.

_Je n'ai jamais de chance, Merlin, c'est pas possible !_

Jedusor sourit. Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il faisait souvent cet effet là aux autres élèves, et il s'en réjouissait plutôt.

Il fit de son mieux pour lui envoyer le sourire le plus courtois qu'il pu.

- Mais bien sûr, je t'en prie. Entre préfets en chef, il est de notre devoir de nous épauler.

Cassandre entendait très clairement l'ironie dans sa voix, mais ne releva pas l'insulte. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, et ce serait un piètre exemple pour les autres élèves de voir les préfets se livrer bataille dans un lieu publique. Elle alla donc s'asseoir. La place n'était pas en face de Jedusor, mais à côté de lui. L'idée d'être aussi proche de lui, de le toucher presque ne la rassura pas.

_Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre était aussi à cette table, au moins ce serait un peu moins angoissant._

Bien que plongé dans sa lecture, Jedusor prenait tout de même la peine d'écouter les pensées de sa camarade. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas souvent à côté de lui, et ce serait certainement un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Evidemment, ce qu'il apprendrait pourrait lui servir. Il décida donc de ne faire que survoler son livre, afin de se focaliser sur l'esprit de la jeune fille. Le livre qu'il avait dans les mains n'était pas, de toute façon, très intéressant.

_Bon, alors, il faut que je me concentre : « Les sortilèges de mystification utilisés au XVIIe siècle étaient-ils oui ou non efficaces ? Commentez à l'aide d'exemples. » Eh ben, je suis pas sortie de la bibliothèque. De toute façon, l'histoire de la magie ne sert à rien. Surtout avec Binns pour professeur. Si seulement, il avait pu oublier qu'il était professeur au moment où il est mort !_

Jedusor réprima un sourire. Le professeur Binns était mort l'année passée. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas pour autant arrêté d'enseigner. La remarque de la griffondor visait juste : c'était le cours le plus ennuyeux qui soit. Pour autant, l'histoire de la magie le passionnait, et il espérait bien en faire partie un jour.

A ce moment, un élève de Serdaigle, qui était aussi en sixième année, passa devant leur table et fit un bref signe à Cassandre pour la saluer.

_Ouah, Joshua sait que j'existe, pas possible !_

Jedusor fit une grimace. C'était tout simplement pathétique que même une fille un tant soit peu intelligente comme Cassandre puisse avoir ce genre de comportements puérils. Lui-même ne se comporterait jamais comme ça. Dieu merci, il savait se contrôler.

_C'est fou ce qu'il peut avoir comme charme, je trouve…_

Un bref coup d'œil de biais renseigna Jedusor : oui, Cassandre avait effectivement le regard dans le vague, un sourire idiot étiré à ses lèvres. Vraiment, c'était absolument ridicule.

Joshua était assis à une table à l'autre bout de la salle, et de là où ils étaient, Cassandre et Jedusor pouvaient très bien le voir.

_Qu'il est craquant !_

Non mais n'importe quoi. Ce type faisait perdre la tête à toutes les filles grâce à ses dons pour le quidditch. C'était ridicule, et ça ne faisait pas de lui un être d'exception. Alors que l'intelligence, le savoir, les aptitudes de l'esprit, l'ambition magique aussi… Mais Jedusor fut coupé dans ses pensées par celles de Cassandre.

_Je me demande si c'est vrai qu'il embrasse aussi bien qu'on le dit ?_

Jedusor eut un hoquet de surprise. En fait, c'était plus du mépris. Cassandre Blake, cette parfaite élève si sérieuse, préfète en chef, fantasmait sur les beaux garçons dès qu'ils passaient à sa portée ? Impensable. Dire que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était si sage.

Mais Jedusor décida d'en profiter. Après tout, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, si proches, et il faisait si chaud. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de s'amuser un peu avec la griffondor.

Il attrapa un livre qui était posé devant lui et le laissa tomber abruptement juste sous le nez de Cassandre. Cette dernière, prise par surprise, sursauta comme si elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il se pencha alors vers elle, très prêt de son visage.

- J'avais l'impression que tu avais du mal avec ton devoir d'histoire de la magie, alors j'ai décidé de t'apporter un peu d'aide.

- Comment sais-tu que je fais un devoir d'histoire de la magie ? répondit-elle aussitôt, sur la défensive.

Il lui fit un sourire et, parfaitement conscient de son effet, avança encore un peu plus son visage du sien, jusqu'à frôler la peau de son cou.

- Je l'ai lu par-dessus ton épaule, répondit-il dans un murmure.

_C'est fou ce qu'il a l'air sensuel quand il fait ça. _

Jedusor était satisfait de son effet. Avec la chaleur ambiante, elle ne pouvait qu'être troublée. Il s'attarda un peu, à frôler son cou de manière à peine perceptible, et, la regardant d'abord dans les yeux, il fit lentement glisser son regard le long de son cou, pour finir sur le décolleté de son chemisier. Comme il faisait particulièrement chaud, elle avait ouvert quelques boutons de plus à son chemisier. Et de prêt, cela donnait une vue plongeante sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Cassandre rougit violemment, tandis que le regard du préfet se faisait plus insistant.

Il remonta alors son visage et murmura, tout contre l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Est-ce vraiment une tenue appropriée pour une préfète en chef ? Vraiment ?

Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit encore plus violemment, ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

Jedusor rassembla alors ses affaires et les livres qu'il avait pris, se leva, et quitta la salle sans un regard de plus pour Cassandre. Il avait remporté cette partie avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était pour le moins satisfait de lui-même.

Après qu'il fut sorti, Cassandre repris ses esprits. Que venait-il de se passer. Jedusor avait essayé de la déstabiliser, rien de plus. Et elle n'avait pas opposé la moindre résistance. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une pauvre petite élève de première année sans défense, ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas faible ; et il était hors de question de laisser Jedusor gagner et s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Bien déterminée à montrer sa façon de penser à son « collègue », elle se leva à son tour et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle scruta les couloirs : où avait-il bien pu aller ? Elle pensa à leur dortoir commun, et pris donc le couloir de droite. Elle se mit à courir, et, à un détour, elle l'aperçu enfin. Elle courut jusqu'à sa hauteur, le rattrapa et le dépassa, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, un petit sourire moqueur rivé à ses lèvres. Cassandre se jeta un bref coup d'œil à elle-même : avec ses cheveux décoiffés d'avoir couru et toute sa tenue défaite, elle avait une allure des plus ridicules.

_Je parie qu'il pense que j'ai l'air d'une folle maintenant. Il va se moquer de moi…_

Mais Jedusor n'avait pas envie de se moquer ; elle avait tord. En fait, il devait bien avouer qu'il la trouvait attirante comme ça. Ce côté sauvage lui allait bien, et elle était indiscutablement sexy. « sexy » ? Avait-il réellement pensé ça. Ça y est : il commençait à penser comme les autres adolescents stupides de son âge. C'était inadmissible.

Comme il ne disait rien, Cassandre prit la parole.

- Jedusor, je voudrais savoir à quoi tu viens de jouer avec moi ? Je suis préfète en chef, je te le rappelle. Je ne suis certainement pas comme tous ces autres élèves fragiles que tu peux effrayer facilement. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de jouer à je ne sais pas quel jeu tordu que tu aimes tant, arrange-toi pour te trouver un de tes serpentards comme camarade de jeu, parce que je te préviens que je sais parfaitement me défendre !

Elle reprit son souffle, et ajouta d'un ton encore plus ferme et déterminé qu'avant.

- Et je sais aussi attaquer quand il le faut.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et retourna à la bibliothèque.

Jedusor resta un petit moment là, immobile au beau milieu du couloir. Finalement, cette fille était encore plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait du caractère, une chose qu'il appréciait. Les griffondors en avaient souvent, mais cette qualité s'alliait rarement chez eux à l'intelligence nécessaire pour faire un grand sorcier. Pourtant, Cassandre Blake avait les deux qualités. Elle aurait été parfaite pour la maison de serpentard, pensa-t-il. Dommage… ça aurait pu être intéressant de l'avoir du même côté que lui. Mais après tout, l'année ne faisait que commencer, et il était clair à présent qu'il allait garder un œil sur elle.

* * *

Coucou, c'est fini pour cette fois… je sais, vous voulez la suite. Ben, moi je veux des REVIEWS ! voui, c du chantage, je sais… bisous à tous. Bientôt le prochain chap !! 


End file.
